1. Field of the Invention
Poster Supporting Device
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years, the popularity of posters for wall decorations has increased. However, prior to the present invention there has been no support for holding the poster in a flat configuration on a wall, other than a heavy, cumbersome frame or the taping of the poster to a wall, neither of which is particularly practical.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a poster supporting device that may be dismantled to occupy a minimum of space when not in use, one that is light in weight, can be fabricated from inexpensive, commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, and can be retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.